Por fin se que es amar
by Nerea2801
Summary: Nuestro querido capitan Luffy no sabe lo que es el amor y es hora de aprender.Empieza a sentir algo diferente con la navegante, ¿como aprendera del amor,Luffy?(RE-SUBIDO)


Mi primer fic y estoy muy orgullosa, es un LuNa por que esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga que su pareja favorita es la del LuNa, por aqui soy muy novata pero seguro que(no) hos lemmon muy raro, se que te gusta amiguita, de nada xD, tengo que habisarles de que este fanfic esta hecho desde hac años.Y ultima cosa no se hacer lemmon :C, que triste...

" Bueno sin mas tonterias hos los dejo con mi primer fic no sin antes decir que todos los personajes son propiedad de Oda-sama"

Advertencia:Hay LEMMON solo LuNa con el ZoRo NO me lemmon no es desarrollado para nada y tiene mi tonto humor, ya se que es raro mi humor, pero hos acostumbrareis.

¡Espero que hos guste!¡Lo he resubido por que el otro me dio cancer de ojos, se me cambio todo y tuve que editarlo, luego lo borre y estupidas tonterias

- ¡Por eso ven, ven, ven que yo me porto bien!(LOL)  
_

Era un dia normal en el sunny, bueno ok no tan normal...Luffy estaba preguntando que era el amor(?) todos estaban muy sorprendidos pensaban que a Luffy el amor no le iba pero se equivocaron,Nami resignada,Chopper preguntandose si estaba enfermo y llamando a un medico,Zoro igual que Nami, resignado,Usopp pensando en Kaya por sacar ese tema,Brook diciendo no se que del amor,Franky sin parar de decir SUPER,Sanji estaba pensando en lo estupido que era su querido capitan y Robin sonriendo y riendose suavemente a punto de preguntar

-¿Capitán-san, a que viene esa pregunta?-Pregunto curiosamente la morena con una sonrisa

-Pues no se,esque vi a muchas personas en el pueblo haciendo cosas raras shishishi-contesto Luffy con mucha inocencia. riendo y pensando,(¿No es muy raro?¿Luffy pensando?:0)

-Vaya capitan-san, ¿Asi que no sabes que es el amor?-Pregunto otra vez la morena pero acercandose a el

Todos esperaban lo que le diria Robin al capitan tontolava,Algunos salieron de su shock y miraron al niño del sombrero de paja,Robin por su parte sonreia aunque no se notaba estaba muy sorprendida por la pregunta, pero tendria que darle una explicacion a Luffy...Ella ya creia saber cual era la afortunada

-Capitan-san el amor es...-Dio una pausa luego continuo-Un sentimiento muy distinto a la amistad o la hermandad - ¿Que le pasaba a Robin?-Cuando te entran ganas de besarla y de abrazarla de no separarte de la persona a la que amas y...etto yo-Robin se sonrojaba con facilidad,¿Porque le costaba tanto decirlo?¿Estaba ella enamorada?No lo sabia-El amor es un sentimienento hermoso

Se sorprendieron pusieron una cara de sorpresa...todos menos dos,Nami que puso una cara llena de ternura,¿Acaso la morena estaba enamorada? y Luffy que puso una sonrisa inocente y muy amplia

- ¿Y como sabes que te gusta alguien?-Esto si saco la sorpresa de todos,Robin suspiro y se sento en su tumbona, seria una larga e interesante conversacion...

-Capitan-san,-y con una sonrisa empezo a explicar-Es simple cuando no dejas de pensar en ella aunque no quieras hacerlo,sueñas con esa persona,cuando estas con ella solo por el simple hecho de que esta alli contigo sientes como un consquilleo en todo tu cuerpo,la observas mucho y te sientes feliz solo por el hecho de que ella te demuestra que se preocupa por ti

-Robin,¿Tu estas enamorada?-dijo Nami con una sonrisa picarona

-Eh,eh-Robin se sonrojo violentamente y miro para Luffy y cambio de tema- ¿Capitan-san usted esta enamorado?

-Y cambia de tema-Dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime

-¿Yo?,¡Si!-Luffy puso una sonrisa inocente y se habia esperado esa respuerta por parte del capitan tontolava

-¿¡NANI!?-Respondieron todos inclusive Robin

30 minutos despues...

Todo se habia convertido en un caos...Sanji le gritaba a Luffy que como tocara a sus damas se enteraria de lo que vale un peine,Nami en un estado shock,Zoro estaba durmiendo(Aunque eso es normal),Robin con un tic en el ojo, Chopper revisando a Luffy y los otros idiotas se habian cansado de esta conversacion y se habian ido a hacer sus cosas solo estaban Luffy,Zoro,Nami,Sanji,Chopper y Robin

-¡Chopper!No me hace falta que me revises shishishi-Reia Luffy por las cosquillas que le dava Chopper-¡Shishishi deja de hacerme cosquillas shishishi!

-¡No te hago cosquillas! Quedate quieto, cabron!-Le reñia Chopper muuuy enfadado y sin parar de revisarle,con capa de doctor y gafas de doctor

-¿Es tan grave Chopper?-Preguntó Zoro, que se habia levantado

- ¡CAPULLO CEREBRO DE GOMA,ELIGE A OTRAS QUE NO SEAN NAMI-SWAN O ROBIN Z!-Era Sanji que estaba pegando patadas a diestra y siniestra al cielo (Pobre cielo :c)

Nami salio de su shock y puso cara de pocos amigos dirigiendose al capitan cogiendolo de la camisa y empezando a preguntar y a pegarle puñetazos con cariño y amor, en su interior se estaba devatiendo la batalla de su vida,si sentirse feliz al ver que Luffy se enamoro y quien sabe podria ser ella o sentirse enfadada por decirlo de esa forma y hacer que todos perdieran la cordura

-Jooo Nami,¡deja de pegarme!-dijo con un puchero Luffy haciendo ruborizar a Nami

-¿¡Como puedes haber dicho eso Luffy?!-Le grito a la cara totalmente enojada-¡Has desatado el caos!

-El caos ya estaba desatado antes de que llegara-Susurro la morena con una gota gigante en la cabeza

-Aja-Respondieron los demas a coro

-Aunque Luffy tambien esta el calentamiento-Le aviso y la miraron

- Que es eso?-Pregunto Luffy

Sanji ya se habia relajado y se sento,encendio un cigarrillo y fumo...Como si no hubiera un mañana, estaba muy estresado, amaba a sus dos hermosas damas y que pasaba si Luffyl amaba a una de las dos y ella la correspondia, se le acabo piropearla,ayudarla,¿Que pasaba si la otra no estuviera enamorada de el?¿A quien iba a amar si no era a ellas?.Se quedo pensando y se sonrojo, una chico de pelo azul se le vino a la cabeza.

-Pues es-paro por un momento puso una cara de asco-cuando tu no la amas solo te pones caliente por su cuerpo...Se confunde mucho

Robin por un segundo se quedo callada y recordo lo malo que le paso una vez

(Recuerdo de Robin)

En una habitacion estaba una muchacha pelinegra con ojos azules tenia un rostro joven, lindo y contento:era Robin hace 11 años

Tambien estaba desnuda al lado de un chaval pelirrojo con ojos verdes que tambien estaba desnudo estaba haciendo algo llamado "Sexo" (CHAN CHAN CHAN)

- De verdad me quieres,Jon?-Pregunto la joven con su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Jon se puso nervioso por la pregunta

Sí, sí, claro-respondio muy friamente.

Robin estaba tan ciega de amor que no se dio cuenta de que era un"calentamiento"lo que sentia ese chico por ciega...

(Fin de recuerdo de Robin)

-Mejor me voy-Dijo la sexy arqueologa sin animos

Se levanto de la tumbona y se fue, pero no se dio cuenta de que la seguian

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunto la navente confundida

-No lo se-Respondio el de pelo azabache

-Mejor me voy tengo que estudiar medicina-Se despidio Chopper

-Yo voy a cocinar, ¿Quieres algo,Nami-swan?-Dijo Sanji con su tipicos ojos de corazon pero recibio un rechazo por la pelirroja

Cuando todos se fueron Luffy y Nami se quedaron solos en la proa...Luffy estaba en frente de Nami mirandola fijamente siempre le encantaba verles esos hermosos ojos castaños oscuros que le volvian loco,acerco sus labios a los de Nami,ella se puso nerviosa pero acerco sus labios a los de el chico moreno cerca...mucho mas cerca...Hasta que...

(En otra parte del sunny)

- Porque me sigues,Kenshi-san?-Pregunto la morena sin mirarle

-Por nada-Respondio el peliverde

Robin se volteo a verle el estaba con su tipica sonrisa torcida que le parecia tan sexy a ella. Esta se acerco a el hasta que quedaron mirandose,acercaron sus bocas hasta que Robin paro y le pregunto:

- Que quieres, Kenshi-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-A ti...-en eso le da un beso, haciendo sorprender a la morena de ojos azules

Zoro la abraza de la cintura y acercarla mas a el, la morena se sonrojo y al fin correspondio el beso tan dulce y pasional del peliverde

-Lo mio no es calentamiento...Onna-sonriendole dulcemente

-Demuestralo.-le sonrio y se aleja a su cuarto, sin antes guiñarle un ojo, haciendolo sonrojar aun mas.

(En la cubierta)

-Luffy no...-Dijo Nami reaccionando a lo que ella iba a hacer-¿Y si solo es un calentamiento?

-No puede ser-Contesto el con su tipica sonrisa y cogiendo a Nami por la cintura-Nunca... Nunca en la vida fue,es,sera un calentamiento

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban estaban a punto de besarse lo que siempre soño Nami era besar ese estupido que tanto amaba, cuando ella le conocio se enamoro pero el nunca se dio cuenta de ello y la hizo sufrir de muchas maneras.

Y por fin Luffy la beso,¡LA BESO!Cosa que en un microsegundo fue correspondido por Nami que metio su lengua en la boca de Luffy con su permiso, se quito de un beso inocente y llego un beso pasional, se quedaban si respiraciones Nami le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y Luffy la pelirroja se acerco a besarle jadeando pero luffy le pregunto:

- ¿De verdad me quieres,Nami?-Pregunto Luffy con su tipica sonrisa se notaba le habia hecho una pregunta que la respuesta era obvia: SI!

-¡Estupido!¡Claro que si!-Esa fue la respuesta por la navegante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Luffy la llevo a el cuarto de ella y el de Robin,la tiro a la cama y empezo a desabrocharle la camiseta a Nami mientras ella le besaba con pasion cuando termino Luffy de quitarle la camisa empezo a succionarle los pechos ,ella estaba acariandole la espalda. Luffy le empezo a quitarle el mini-shot y arrancarle las bragas de un tiron que hizo que la pelirroja diera un peque o gritillo,Nami enpezo a retorcerse del placer que le estaba dando Luffy y empezo a desabrocharle los pantalones y a quitarles los calzoncillos.

-Luffy...Quiero...Mas...Quiero mas-Nami gemia sin control y empezaba besar a Luffy

Luffy se tiro a la cama y puso a Nami encima suya mientras ella le besaba con pasion,el le succionaba los pecho,le chupaba el cuerpo le hacia TODO lo que existiese,ella le chupaba su ereccion con sin consideraccion y sin preguntar le metio su ereccion,Nami queria hacerlo lo deseaba...Cada vez se embestia mas y Nami gemia sin control alguno estaba llegando el orgasmo,las embestidas se hacian mas fuertes

- Luffy...!-Dijo Nami,ella se preguntaba, Como habia aprendido eso si ni siquiera sabia que era el amor?

-Si...lo se...ya llega-Le interrumpio dandole un beso en los labios

La embestio mas y al fin llego el orgasmo,Nami se tiro en la cama y puso su cabezita en el pecho de sido genial pero le sorprendio lo que dijo al final el chico pelinegro:

-Por fin se que es amar,Nami...Te amo-Le dijo Luffy dandole un ultimo beso en los labios a la pelirroja

FIN -

La verdad yo soy mucho mas divertida de lo que he unos dias preguntandome, lo subo o no?.Y lo subire por mi amiga, cuando lo lea sabra de quien es c: .Ultima vez que hago un lemmon...D: .Espero que la que subi antes no hos halla echo quedaros sin ojos xD, daba pena verlo


End file.
